The Plan two shot SoMa
by StarfireLuvRobin7
Summary: When Liz notices that two specific meister and weapon,just seriously, need to get together and tell each other they LOVE each other...she decides to make a PLAN on how to get them together.   -so..yeah..the summary sucks. Just read & review plz.Thank You.
1. Part 1

The Plan

SoMa

One-shot

Litsn to:while reading:  
>All about me<br>By Auburn

He finally pressed his lips to hers, slowly sliping his tongue inside her mouth as she let him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "Maka.." Soul moaned against her mouth.  
>"S-Soul..I ..Ah!" Maka moaned and exclaimed as he started to kiss her neck and down. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki smiled at the scene that was taking place. They slowly shut the door, to Maka s' room to let them have their 'privacy'.<p>

"Wow Big Sis! You're so smart!" Patty whispered excitedly as she could, to not let their cover be blown to the couple in the room. "I know, Liz.I'm so happy you're plan worked." Tsubaki smiled widely. Liz smiled smugly and crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned against the door. "Well, It was an extremely difficult plan to do .. but we did it." Liz said and smiled even wider.

Soul couldn't believe this was actually already knew this was all Liz s' doing, he would get her later .. but right now, in a specific room. He was with the girl of his dreams. She didn't have boobs, he didn't care about that, she didn't have real outgoing curvs, he knew that ... but he was ddeply in love with her for .. Her. He would never actually tell her that, 'that would be so uncool to tell her that' he thought to himself. Maka grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him closer so that their body was touching.

They could both feel it ...thier soul wavelengths meeting in a powerful moment of comfort,friendship, and love. Just then, they both let the kiss go. Looking in eahc other s' gaze and not looking away. Maka knew she continue her life without him and at that moment she knew he felt the same way.  
>"Soul..?" Maka asked quietly, still looking into his eyes. "I-I ..." She blushed and looked away. She had to say those three words, but she couldn't. He quickly gave her a peck on the lips and put his forehead against hers softly, whispering "Yes, Maka I love you too." 'Man, I sounded so uncool' He thought but smiled when Maka snuggled into him.<p> 


	2. Part 2

The Plan pt.2

Maka landed lightly on her feet,swinging Soul s' scythe form up above her in a helicopter motion and stopped. "Maka look left! he's hihding in the shadows!" Soul yelled at her; panic clearly showed in his voice as his image showed in the scythe. "I know Soul." Maka replied softly and looked down,her eyes ready for battle. She searched through her brain, making a plan. Feeling the intense pressure of a monster close by, she lunged in the air and the monster;with huge scary claws; looked up. Maka quickly blushed,her skirt going up and showing the world. Soul,secretly sneaking a peek,blushed. She lunged downward towards the monster as it begin to launch itself at her but was too late when the scythe rammed into his torso and split himself in two. As his red evil soul floated in mid-air. "Nice job,Soul." Maka said, looking at Soul. He turned back into his human form and grabbed the large ghostly floating ball and slurped it into his mouth. Sighing loudly,he smiled his usual smile at Maka and replied "You too, tiny tits...Oh! and ncie underwear,your wearing lace now? Nice." Maka blushed and smakced the back of his head. "Ow! That fucking hurt!Worse than those stupid books you use to hit me with! Damn Maka!" Soul yelled at her, she walked past him like nothing and stopped. She turned around to give him a genuin smile and replied. "Sorry." As she turned around again and continued to walk. Soul couldn't think. He couldn't even walk, remembering the most beautiful smile that Maka just gave him. His heart continued to beat fatser than a helicopters' perpellers. "Maka wait up!" Soul yelled behind Maka, as he ran towards her and continued to walk beside her.

Liz smiled widely at the scene that was being taking place of, as she,Patt, and Tsubaki hid behind a huge bush. "Giraffe,giraffe,giraffe,giraffe..." Patty sang as she danced around Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked a little worried, not really likeing the idea of being in Death city ... At Night. "Um,Liz, may we leave now?" Tsubaki asked, looking at Liz who continued to grin at herself in a very creepy manner. "Big sis is thinking!" Patty exclaimed,knowing her sisters' secret motives. "I don't understand why we are out here and I really need to leave to go cook Black*star and I some dinner." Tsubaki began to talk a bit fast, when she got nervous.."It' alright Tsubaki, I got a Plan to get those two obviously-in-love together and ...I'm pretty sure it WILL work." Liz walked to Tsubaki s' side and put her arm around her shoulder, Patty came behind the two and smiled evilly also knowing her sisters plan. Tsubaki gulped, a bit scared of the thompson sister but reluctantly nodded.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Liz." Tsubaki whispered to Liz, as they sat behind the side pillars of the stairs to the entrance of the school. The sun brightly shining on them, it coninued to laugh menacingly. Liz had bunoculers on so she coould look out for their prey. Finally seeing their prey, Liz motioned for Patty to come out from behind the pillar on the otherside of her and Tsubaki. Patty walked towards the stairs as inocently as she could. "oh!Tsubaki,no worries. This is going to work." Liz told Tsubaki. She continued to watch the prey come towards their doom. "Wait!Liz,what am I supposed to do when Maka and Soul come to me?" Patty exclaimed very loudly. Everyone that was walking outside the school, stared at her. Maka and Soul walked past Patty, looking at her in a weird way. Maka paused as Soul continued to walk towards the entrance to the school and opened the door to wait for Maka to go before him. "um..Patty ...are you...um,nevermind." Maka was about to ask Patty if she was okay,but that was a stupid question. Patty just smiled and waved her hand to walked in the door and Soul looked at Patty with his brow raised before he ,too, followed Maka inside the school to class.

"Maka,do you wanna ...uh,go on ..a _" Soul was sure he was going to ask Maka out,but just then the most obnoxious person they knew came in between them,ruining their moment. "Yahoo! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS LET ALL OF MY LOYAL SUBJECTS GAZE UPON MY HANDSOME FACE!HAHAHA!" Black*star exclaimed right in Soul s' ear,which made Soul fall out of his chair. Making the whole class laugh. Even Black*star,who forgot about his huge speech thing and started laughing so hard that tears flowed down his cheeks. Soul blushed and thought '_Geez! It wasn't that funny!'. _Maka held out her hand so he could sit back into his chair. He looked at Maka,who wasn't laughing but had a smile on her face. Soul took her hand and layed his head in his hands as the laughter died down except for one. "Hahahaha! Good one Soul! That was hilarious!" Black*star yelled at him. He walked past them and back to Tsuabki s' side. Who was in a really interesting conversation with Liz and Patty. "Hey Tsubaki! The GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS COME TO_" but stopped in mid-sentence to hearing some juicy details that they were planning. "Now, Tsubaki..you know what the plan is?" Liz asked her. Tsubaki still looked a little nervous but replied "H-Hai." Liz eyes her sister for a bit but finally asked the too excited Patty, "Patty,do u remember the plan?" Patty nodded too wildly, in her own way and spotted the blue haired assassin behind them. "Oooh!Hi Blue Monkey man!" Patty smiled widely and ran at him full *star,not comprehending what was happening just looked at her,but finally realized when Tsubaki yelled "Run Black*star!Run!" Black*star quickly looked at Tsubaki s' face,which was scared to death. He took her word for it and ran out the class. "Wait! Blue moneky man! I want uh_" Patty began to chase after Black*star,when Liz caught her by her shirt collar."No,'ll get him sooner or 're going to need him too,but for now...we have other plans." Liz stared evilly at Maka and Soul. Patty smiled evilly as well,copying her older sister exactly. Tsubaki looked at them both in fear.'should I warn Kidd,what his weapons are up to?' She asked herself. Then,she looked at Soul,who put his arm around Maka,as they both began blushing. '_No,I think...Liz's plan will work.' _A creepy smile spreading across the weapon s' face.

After School, Soul drove himself and Maka back home on his very 'cool' motorcycle. As they reached the curb to their house, Soul helped Maka down from the motorcycle,already knowing how clumsy she was. She blushed and took his outstretched hand. They began to walk hand-in-hand up the stairs to their apartment. Maka stopped in front of the door,needing to get the key to open their apartmen door. So she didn't have a hand to grab it with, because in the other hand she held three huge books. "um,Soul?" Maka asked quietly. "Yeah,Maka." Soul said sweetly,under her spell. Feeling her fingers intertwine with his,it felt so was almost normal to them. "Can I have my hand back?" Soul s' face blushed crimson and let her hand go,replying "Yeah,uh,Sorry." _'So not cool..' _He thought to himself. Maka grabbed the key out between the pages in one of her huge books and unlocked the door to the apartment. Maka walked in first, Soul being a gentlemen and held the door open for her.

Soul,getting out of the shower and walking into his room. He quickly pulled out some red skinny jeans, a black shirt with the huge red letters saying 'Yeah,I knw I'm a scythe..Cool' and under that was his soul form, then over that. He wore his usual black and yellow jacket. Remembering,Maka went to the grocery store to get a few things. He walked into the living and was about to watch some T.V.,but noticed a yellow sticky note on the dining table. He walked over to the table, a note from read:

Soul

Meet me at the park,at about 4:30.

I need to tell you something, really important.

- Maka

Soul didn't really understand. What was happeneing? what was she going to tell him? Just then,the information theoratically shot him in his heart. Did she feel the same as he did to her? He needed to know, he looked at the digital clock on the stove, it said '4:18'. He quickly grabbed the spare key to the apartment out of his jean pocket that he always carried and locked the door behind him as he left to wait for Maka at the park. Liz,Patty, and Tsubaki watched Soul go as he walked out of the house. They stood up from behind trash cans, smiling in a weird way. Liz said,evilly "Jerk-face has took the for stage 2,Patty!" Patty nodded and looked at Tsubaki. She sighed,but turned into her weapon form,her chain mode. Patty grabbed Tsubaki and pick-pocket the door,hearing the 'click' as the door opened. Tsubaki turned back into her human form as Patty set Tsubaki onto the couch. Patty crumbled the old note from 'Maka' and wrote another note saying the same thing,but this time it was from 'Soul'. Liz waited patiently outside,smugly, with her arms across her chest. Noticing a girl with pig-tails,red checkered skirt. Liz s' eyes bulged out. _'Shit!' _Liz thought. ",Tsubaki!" Liz hid behind the trash cans and began to try to get her sister and Tsubaki s' attention. "Yeah Sis!" Patty asked as she locked the door,using Tsubaki s' weapon form. Scareing Liz half to death,she yelled "What the hell Patty!" Tsubaki noticed Maka,too, and hid in the trash cans. Liz noticing Tsubaki,looked to see her too and grabbed her sister to hide with her behind the trash cans. Maka hummed to herself,not seeing anything under the ordinary and set all the grocery bags down,while grabbing the apartment key and opening the door. She grabbed the grocery bags and stepped intside the house,closing the door behind her. Liz,Patty,and Tsubaki stood up. "Now, we just wait 'til she leaves so we can follow her !" Liz started to evilly laugh. Patty did too,in her own way. "Muhahaheheheheh..heheheheh." Patty laughed and danced around her sis and Tsubaki. Tsubaki just smiled,but sighed.

Maka put all the groceries into their own place and began to relax,taking off her right shoe. Then, she noticed a yellow sticky note and read it. She looked at the clock that was above the stove, reading '4:24'. She quickly put her shoe back on and grabbed the apartment key that she just onto the dining table. Quickly garbbing it and opening the door,locking it as she ran owards the park. The sun setting in a pink-ish glow. She had to hurry. Liz,Patty, and tsubaki held up a newspaper,as to cover their faces when Maka suddenly passed them. Throwing the newspaper down, Liz smiled. "Sis,is your face okay?" Patty looked at her sister,seeing her discomfort. "No..Patty, my face is stuck like this." Liz said,continueing to smile. Tsubaki sighed,but walked to Liz. Grabbing her face between her hands, she gently rubbed her face. Liz s' face began to losen up. "Thanks Tsubaki." Liz said,as they walked towards the park.

Soul sat on a bench,having a clear view of the sun setting. His heart couldn't stop beating so quickly. He began to hyperventilate when he saw Maka's figure walking towards him. She finally stood in front of him. "Hey, Soul." Maka said,sitting right beside him. "Hey,Maka." Soul replied,not staring at her. He continued to stare at the sun set, just then he felt Maka's hand come onto his. "Um,So Soul. What did you need to tell me?" Soul took a double-take. Wasn't she supposed to tell him something? Whatever the reason. He took the opportunity to finally tell Maka how he felt about her. '_I'm going to sound so uncool right now..' _Soul thought,deeply sighing before he finally spoke to her. "I need to tell you that, ever since we became partners and that time you defeated feelings have gotten really strong,for you. At first, I couldn't tell what the feeling was...but that other day,when we were fighting that creepy monster. It was then that I knew..that I'm in love you,Maka." Soul continued to say,looking out at the sun finally setting. Maka squeezed his hand and quiently replied, "I feel the same,Soul." Liz smiled again, as she hid behind a really skinny tree,almost falling out behind the cute couple walk hand-in-hand out of the park. "C'mon Patty,Tsubaki we need to follow them!" Liz exclaimed and put her hand to her cheek, feeling her cheek tighten again. "Okay!" Patty said excitedly and ran towards the exit of the park. "Um, Liz, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked her friend worriedly,seeing her face stay as it is. " remind me to tell Kidd,that I need to go to Nygus." Liz said, as she hurriedly ran after her sister. Tsubaki sighed,for maybe the hundredth time and ran after the two sisters.

Maka opened the door to the apartment and was pushed against the wall, as Soul closed it behind them. Soul began to kiss her neck. Maka put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. Soul stopped and looked into her eyes, he started to lean forward. Maka noticed this and knew exactly what his intentions were, meeting his lips halfway with hers. She gasped as his tongue wanted entrance into her mouth. She let him, their tongues dancing together in a sort of slow steady rythm. Heat began to build between the two. Soul felt the pure heat,forming into his soul. Maka feeling this and grabbing his hand. Letting the kiss go, she led Soul to her room. Soul closed the door behind them.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki saw the whole thing from their living room window. "Kidd,call Black*star and meet us at Maka and Soul s' place." Not waiting for his reply,she hung up. Liz couldn't stop the real smile,as her lips began to widen. "Yay! Maka and Soul are getting it on!~" Patty exclaimed excitedly and began to dance. Tsubaki couldn't believe how Liz s' plan actually worked. "I'm a genuis..and a baka." Liz said,touching her face again. Finally, Kidd and Black*star got their. "What is ? I was doing something important at the moment." Kidd asked,but feeling disappointed as he was interrupted. "Doing what? Folding the toilet paper symmetrically?" Balck*star asked incrediously, feeling a smug smile spread across his face. Kidd blushed at how true Black*star was,but he turned around and stuttered. "N-No,I was...uh, dusting the door knobs!" Black*star rolled his eyes,looking at Tsubaki for the answer at why they were there. "Well, Liz had a plan to get Maka and Soul together and it...worked." Both Black*star and Kidd s' eyes bulged to huge basket ball size. "What!Really! Holy shit!" Black*star yelled. "Yeah, just look for yourself." Liz replied and pointed towards Maka's room. Black*star and Kidd looked through the window and saw them smooching and grabbing at each other. They simutaneoulsy said , "Woah." Blair arrived to see the whole gang,except two specific meister and weapon in front of the apartment. "Hey Kiddies~ What're you guys doing out here?" Blair asked,sneaking seductively around Kidd and Black*star. "U-Um, we're...I..uh.." Kidd stuttered, blushing madly. "My big sis made a plan to get Maka and Soul together! amd it worked because..their getting it...On~" patty said,continueing to dance. "Oh really?Let's just go see shall we." Blair replied a bit evilly and started walking up the steps to the apartment. Everybody followed her quietly. Blair took out the spare key she had made out of her shirt and opened the door. As she let everybody else come in before her. She quietly closed the door behind her. Black*star sat on the couch,as did Kidd as they watched the girls walk to Maka s' room nd open it. The couple on the bed,not even noticing. Blair gasped and quickly shut the door, but doing it quietly. She smiled at Liz and said "Wow, Liz. You might have a career at getting people together." Liz s' face still held that smile.


End file.
